


Marvel Avengers

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Marvel's Avengers (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Summary: My Avengers fanfic based on the video game
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Marvel Avengers

In San Francisco; a young man of 26 years old was standing backstage on the Avengers’ Hellicarrier getting ready to stand up with the Avengers on A-Day which was a day to celebrate the Avengers for being the Defenders of Earth. The man’s name was Asmund Lewiston and he had joined the Avengers at the age of 20 after being raised in S.H.I.E.L.D as an agent and trained with Clint Barton (Hawkeye) and Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow); both becoming Avengers themselves. Asmund had short brown hair and left eye brown as an eyepatch covered his right eye and he stood at the height of 6ft tall and muscular toned body from years of training. Asmund had a special knack of being able to automatically learning different skills from different people and their own set of skills and he had an unsual capacity of memorizing knowledge and great stamina and reflexes and he had helped saved Earth many times with the Avengers and grew to be great friends with all of them. The whole team consisted of Steve Rogers (Captain America) who was a super soldier from the past who was frozen until later woken up, Tony Stark (Iron Man) a multimillionaire playboy who had been kidnapped and later freed himself by building a suit of armor out of spare parts and he continued to make different suits that helped him save Earth, Bruce Banner (Hulk) a genius scientist that was hit with Gamma rays and became able to transform into a huge green beast impervious to many attacks and very strong, Thor Odison who was the God of Thunder from Asgard who came to Earth to help protect it, and there had been Clint Barton of course however he left to pursue his personal life. As Asmund stood backstage straightening out his black suit that he was made to wear, a woman with shoulder length red hair and brown eyes wearing a black military outfit, came up to him.  
“Looking snazzy, Asmund.” she said smiling at him as she walked up to him and he groaned in annoyance as he didn’t like wearing his tie and kept loosening it.  
“Not sure why I couldn’t wear my own Avengers outfit.” he muttered and he looked down at the woman, Natasha, as she gently moved his hand away from his tie and started straightening it back up, “I mean you guys get to wear yours.”   
“Well Bruce is wearing at least his button up shirt and nice pants but you know that Steve loves his uniform more than a suit and as for Tony...” Natasha said smirking, “He’ll wear his special iron suit anytime he wants and as for me, I like to always be prepared for anything...you are a respectable famous millionaire as well, Asmund...it’s only natural that you dress up nice. Plus I think Tony is having your combat suit being upgraded currently.”   
“Has Thor shown up yet?” Asmund asked and she shook her head, “Well he is sometimes late to these kind of events.”   
“Look, fans love you so you should go mingle and meet the fans especially the ones that sent in their fanfiction stories about us all.” Natasha told him and he groaned as she gently pushed him out from backstage, “Go on.”   
He smiled at her as he stepped through the curtain and he looked around to see a large crowd of people already on the Hellicarrier and even more coming on to attend the festivities and looked at the displays of each Avenger. Asmund was known as the Crimson Avenger since he wore red a lot as his signature outfit color and he didn’t necessarily pick the name but he didn’t hate it either and it wasn’t like he could come up with a name himself.   
“Oh my god, it’s the Crimson Avenger!” a young boy’s voice cried out in awe and excitement and everyone turned to him in shock and smiles broke out on their faces as they began to gather around him asking for pictures and autographs.   
Asmund smiled brightly at them obliged them and soon the crowd started calming down as the happy fans continued on to the rest of the festivity.  
“Now where are the others?” Asmund mused as he turned to find the other Avengers.  
“Um...excuse me?” a timid girl’s voice said behind him and he turned to see a somewhat familiar young girl of about 11 years old with long brown hair and brown eyes standing there shyly with a comic book in her hands and a backpack on her back.  
“Well hello there.” he said smiling at her and turning back to her and he wondered where he ha seen her before, “What can I do for you?”   
“I...I was wondering if you’d sign this copy of the Crimson Avenger comic book number 12?” she asked bashfully and Asmund bent down and she handed the comic book to him.  
He looked at it and noticed that it was kept in pristine condition and he looked up at the girl.  
“You sure kept this in pristine condition.” he said, “Are you sure that you want me to write on it?”   
She nodded and he looked at her for a moment before taking out a pen and writing his signature on it before handing it back to her.  
“How many editions of the comics do you have?” he asked her and she smiled brightly.  
“All but the first one.” she answered proudly and he got an idea and stood up.  
“Come with me.” he told her and she looked at him curiously before following him to the station where his comics and holostatue was set up.  
There were also many figurines and toys of Asmund set up around and plenty more in stock and he led her over to the comics section where he unlocked a drawer with his fingerprint and took out a black case. He turned to her and bent down again to her level.  
“What is your name?” he asked her as he started to unlock the case.  
“Kamala Khan, sir.” she told him and Asmund looked at her in recognition.  
“Oh the one that wrote the fanfiction about us confronting the Sewer Lizards.” he said and she looked at him in awe, “That was a great piece of fanfiction...I have to admit though that I am surprised you romanced me with Steve.”   
“Well you two are my favorite heroes and you just have a great connection with each and best friends right?” Kamala said excitedly and Asmund chuckled as he nodded.  
“That’s correct, he is my best friend.” he told her, “And since I absolutely loved your fanfiction....I got a gift for you.”   
Asmund opened the case to show the Crimson Avenger comic gold edition #1 and Kamala’s eyes went wide in shock and her hands shook as she moved closer to the comic book and she looked up at Asmund unsure if she should take the comic book but he nodded his approval and she gently picked it up.  
“There are only 10 made of the golden edition of the number 1 comic book based on me.” Asmund told her as he closed the case, “And you, dear Kamala, are the first one to receive this edition.”   
“Oh my god...I will treasure it always.” Kamala said excitedly and she hugged Asmund tightly and he was taken back by surprise but smiled softly as he hugged her back, “Thank you so much, Crimson Avenger.”   
“Please, call me Asmund.” Asmund replied and she nodded as she let go.  
“Well well, what’s happening here?” a man’s voice asked behind them and they looked up to see a man with short sandy blonde hair and brown eyes standing there in a dark blue uniform with a shield on his back.  
“Oh my god...” Kamala said in awe as her eyes widened, “You’re Captain America.”   
“That’s right and you’re...” Steve said thinking and he snapped his fingers, “Kamala Khan right?”   
“You know my name too?” Kamala asked breathless and Steve nodded.  
“Yeah that was a great story you sent in.” he told her and he looked at Asmund, “I see you gave her the first of your gold edition comic #1 issue.”   
“I believe her worthy to have it.” Asmund said smiling at the girl and then looking at Steve, “Are we needed at the podium?”   
“Not yet, just thought I’d walk around a little bit.” Steve replied, “Well since you gave her a gift, maybe I’ll do something too.”   
“Competing against me?” Asmund questioned smirking and crossing his arms and looking at his best friend softly, “You know that I’ll beat you.”   
“Oh really?” Steve said and he took off his shield and looked down at Kamala, “How would you like to hold my shield?”   
“I can hold Captain America’s shield?” Kamala questioned in awe and he handed it to her as Asmund looked betrayed.  
“Oh see that’s just cheating.” he complained, “Stark is currently upgrading my outfit so I don’t have it with me.”  
“This is so awesome.” Kamala said in awe as she held the shield proudly.  
“How would you like a picture holding it with me and Cap beside you?” Asmund suggested and she looked up at him and nodded, “Although Stark has my suit, I still have this.”   
He took a device out of his pocket and tossed it in front of them and it hovered above the ground.  
_Hello Master Asmund_ a male voice said from the device, _How can I be of assistance today_?   
“Jarvis, go ahead and take a picture of us and send it to Kamala’s phone.” Asmund told the AI as he posed with one arm around Steve as they stood beside Kamala who held the shield proudly in front of her and Steve had an arm around Asmund.  
They all smiled for the picture and Jarvis took it for them before sending the picture to Kamala and hovering back to Asmund’s hand.  
_Will there be anything else, sir_? Jarvis asked.  
“No thank you, Jarvis...” Asmund said, “You can shut down now.”   
Jarvis shut down and Kamala handed the shield back to Steve just as the speakers announced that everyone should get to their spots.  
“That’s our cue.” Steve said and he looked at Kamala, “It was great to meet you, Kamala.”   
“You too, sir.” Kamala replied and Steve left as Asmund started to follow him when he noticed Kamala looking around for someone.  
“You okay?” Asmund asked.  
“I don’t see my dad.” she answered confused, “He was supposed to take me to the box viewing area.”   
Asmund looked around before pressing his earpiece.  
 _Asmund, where are you_? Natasha’s voice came over the earpiece.  
“Hey Nat, go ahead and start with me.” he told her, “I need to help someone really quick.” _Alright, I will notify Jane to not announce you just yet_ Natasha said, _Just get here when you can_  
“Copy that.” he replied, “Thanks, Nat.”   
He ended the call and held out a hand to Kamala.  
“Come on, I’ll take you to the box area and wait with you there until your father shows up.” he told her and she smiled widely before taking his hand and he led her to the box area where she looked in awe at the sight before.   
“This is so cool.” she said and she looked around for her dad but didn’t see him, “My dad isn’t here.”   
“Well then I’ll just continue to stay with you until he arrives.” Asmund told her and she nodded as everyone started to cheer.  
They looked up to see Tony Stark arrive in his iron suit and land on the platform in extra flair and Asmund shook his head and smirked.  
“Hello San Francisco!” Tony called out as his helmet opened and revealed he had short brown hair, brown eyes and a goatee and the crowd erupted in applause, “How’s everyone doing?”   
“It’s Tony Stark.” Kamala said in excitement as Tony began to tell everyone about the Terrigenisis project, “Do you think I’ll be able to meet him?”   
“Well I am good friends with him so I’m sure I can arrange that.” Asmund replied, “In fact...”   
Suddenly there was an explosion near the Golden Gate Bridge and everyone gasped in horror as they watched the horrible sight of the bridge being attacked.  
“What’s happening?” Kamala questioned scared and Asmund looked down to see Tony and Thor flying to the bridge as Steve kept the people on the Hellicarrier calm.  
_Asmund, come in_ Natasha’s voice called on his comms.  
“Nat, what’s happening?” he asked.  
_Not sure but Banner and I are taking a Quinjet to fly over there_ Natasha told him, _Steve and some of the SHIELD agents are staying here to help get everyone evacuated_.  
“Go ahead and I’ll join you when my suit gets here.” Asmund said as he pulled out his holo device and ordered Jarvis to send his suit as Natasha and Banner flew in the Quinjet.  
Screams erupted as an explosion occurred on the Hellicarrier and mysterious troops in white outfits and helmets wielding guns appeared firing at the SHIELD agents.  
“Asmund...” Kamala said shaking and Asmund sensed someone behind him and he spun around quickly, knocking a gun out of an attacker’s hand and beating him up until he was unconscious.  
Asmund grabbed Kamala and tossed her onto her back.  
“Hold on tight.” he told her and she nodded scared but held on tight as he analyzed the situation.  
Pieces of the Hellicarrier started coming apart and Asmund balanced himself as the floor started falling underneath him and he ran forward, jumping over a ledge and grabbing one of the flag poles hanging from the Hellicarrier and swung himself to the other side. He continued making his way through the debris, defeating any enemies that came his way while also protecting Kamala.   
_Sir, your suit is inbound in five seconds_. Jarvis said and Asmund turned his head to Kamala.  
“Trust me?” he asked her and she nodded.  
He grabbed her and threw her up in the air just as pieces of his armor attached themselves to his body and enveloped him in a red nanotech suit of armor with many weapon compartments on the outfit and his bow and arrow on his back. He caught Kamala as she fell back down to him and held her in his arms.  
“Oh my god...” she said breathlessly and looked at Asmund in amazement, “How?”   
“Nanotech works really fast.” he said.  
“There is the Crimson Avenger!” an enemy cried out and Asmund and Kamala were surrounded by the enemies, “Fire.”   
“Absolute Shield activation.” Asmund ordered and an orb appeared around him and Kamala and absorbed the firepower from the soldiers until they ran out of bullets, “Reflection.”   
Suddenly the bullets that were absorbed by the shield shot back towards the enemies and killed them.  
“Kamala, where is your dad?” he asked her and she looked around looking for her father.  
“Right there!” she said pointing to her dad to Asmund, “Dad!”   
Asmund ran towards Kamala’s father, only to get hit by some kind of blue mist and coughed as he stopped and tried to get his bearings.   
“Kamala, are you okay?” he asked and she coughed but nodded, “Let’s...”   
He turned back towards Kamala’s father only to see a piece of debris fall onto the man.  
“Daddy!” Kamala screamed in anguish as the platform broke and fell into the ocean.  
“Shit...” Asmund said angrily.  
_Asmund, get yourself off the bridge_ Steve’s voice said on his comms, _I’m heading to the Terrigen room to make sure it doesn’t blow._  
“Steve, you need to get off this Hellicarrier too.” Asmund replied looking at the control center above them, “Get down here now.”   
_Asmund, there is something...you...must...know_ Steve’s voice came through with static getting worse, _I....you..._  
“Steve?” Asmund questioned, “Jarvis, clear this up.”   
_I’m sorry, sir but something is interfering it_ Jarvis apologized.  
Asmund watched in horror as the command center exploded and started to blow up down towards Asmund and Kamala. His eyes widened in horror as fear and anger took over him...his best friend that he had known for years was now dead and he yelled as he reached towards the location where Steve had been when his hand sparked with electricity and he and Kamala vanished off the Hellicarrier.


End file.
